1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic sensor; and more particularly to a magnetic sensor capable of identifying positions and motions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to identify the displaced position, the existing linear motion devices are normally provided with position identification sensors to sense the position, such as in order to avoid exceeding the travel, they are normally provided with an extra limit sensor, in order to perform origin correction, they must be provided with an extra origin sensor on the travel thereof, and in order to perform the deceleration positioning operation, they must be provided with an extra deceleration sensor. Hence, the above linear motion devices suffer from many problems such as: they need so many sensors that the material cost is correspondingly increased, the installation of the respective sensors is time-consuming and the accumulated installation error will greatly affect the sensing accuracy.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.